Don't Be Afraid, Hyung
by Authornya Fanboy
Summary: Sepenggal kisah tentang ketakutan Kyungsoo terhadap masa depan member EXO / "setelah kepergian Kris hyung dan Luhan hyung, suasana dorm ini terasa berbeda. tetap riuh memang, tapi itu semua terasa..." ucapan Kyungsoo menggantung / "h-hyung, kau menangis? wae?" / "terimakasih Jongin-ah, neomu saranghae " / a KaiSoo fic / BL / 1SHOOT


annyeong reader-deul!

author amatir muncul lagi dari lipetan mata chanyeol /gapenting/ /digampar reader/

ini ff singkat dan dadakan dibikin cuma setengah jam. jadi mohon maaf banget kalo ga memuaskan sama sekali /bow/

mohon maaf juga buat jalan ceritanya kalo ada yang ga disuka /bow lagi/

silahkan dibaca~

.

.

Don't Afraid

by Ninja's Paw

Pair:  
Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

.

.

"aku khawatir dengan para member, Jongin-ah" suara Kyungsoo terdengar cemas

"apa yang kau khawatirkan hyung?" Jongin merespon dengan nada yang -diusahakan- tetap tenang

"setelah kepergian Kris hyung dan Luhan hyung, suasana dorm ini terasa berbeda. tetap riuh memang, tapi itu semua terasa..." ucapan Kyungsoo menggantung

"...dipaksakan" lanjutnya.

Jongin yang mendengar penuturan namjachingunya ini merasa iba. bukan kepada Kyungsoo, tetapi lebih kepada semua member.

memang benar bahwa keriuhan itu tetap ada. namun itu sama sekali berbeda. Ia pun dapat merasakannya. Terlebih Tao dan Sehun. bagaimana perasaanmu jika kekasihmu meninggalkanmu? yah.. walaupun Sehun bilang 'tak apa, aku mendukung kariernya di China dengan segenap hatiku', tapi sebenarnya tak begitu.

semenjak Luhan keluar dari dorm, Sehun jadi lebih sering tidur di kamar Chanyeol. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Chanyeol pernah mendapati Sehun tengah meringkuk terisak sambil memeluk gantungan bambi yang Luhan tinggalkan untuknya. Hal ini-tentu saja-menjengkelkan bagi Baekhyun karena intensitasnya untuk tidur dengan Chanyeol sangat berkurang, akan tetapi bagaimanapun sekarang ini Sehun sedang sangat membutuhkan Support hyungdeul-nya.

Perlahan Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepaaanya di dada bidang milik Jongin. sang pemilik dada bidang lalu melirik kekasihnya da tersenyum tipis.

Alangkah terkejutnya Jongin karena mendapati tubuh Kyungso bergetar.

'Kyungsoo menangis?'

"h-hyung, kau menangis? wae?" tanya Jongin hati-hati

"a-aku hiks~ aku takut jik-jika se-hiks~ semuanya akan pergi hiks~ Jongin-ah.. aku hiks~ aku takut" Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya dengab susah payah dan berakhir dengan melesakkan kembali kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin, berusaha mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan disana.

Hati Jongin mencelus mendengar ungkapan ketakutan Kyungsoo. Apa yang dikatakan namja mungil ini ada benarnya. bagaimana kalau member lainnya memutuskan untuk keluar juga? apa yang harus Jongin lakukan?

Perlahan tangan Jongin bergerak mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan kekasih bermata doe-nya ini. Dan itu berhasil.

setelah Kyungsoo sudah berhenti menitikan bulir berliannya, Jongin mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo dan menghapus bekas aliran air matanya.

"uljima hyung, jika memang mereka semua memutuskan untuk keluar, maka aku akan terus bersamamu, menggenggam tanganmu saat kau panik, memelukmu saat kau ketakutan, dan tersenyum untuk memberimu semangat, dan keyakinan bahwa seorang Kim Jongin memang ditakdirkan untuk melindungi Do Kyungsoo" Jongin tersenyum lembut.

Senyum itu, senyuman yang selalu dapat membuat kupu-kupu di perut Kyungsoo beterbangan.

"tapi aku yakin. sangat yakin. Bahwa member yang lain tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kita. Kenapa? karena mereka adalah sahabat-sahabat terbaik yang tuhan berikan untukku, juga untukmu. kau percaya itu?" Ia kbali tersenyum lembut.

Satu bulir lagi air mata meluncur dari manik indah Kyungsoo. Bukan. Itu bukan air mata kesedihan. Kyungsoo merasa ucapan Jongin benar. seratus persen benar.

Kyungsoo pun balas tersenyum kepada Jongin, lalu meluknya erat.

"terimakasih Jongin-ah, neomu saranghae~" Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata manis itu disertai semburat merah . Sungguh menggemaskan.

"nado, hyung. nah sekarang ayo tidur. Aku tak mau Aktor-ku tercinta besok dengan kantung mata" ucap Jongin seraya membenarkan posisi Kyungsoo dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dalan satu selimut sampai sebatas leher.

"kau tau Jongin-ah, sekarang aku percaya bahwa selamanya sahabat akan terus menjadi separuh hidup kita. entah dekat ataupun jauh."

"bagiku, sahabat adalah segalanya. saat kalian bertengkar, menangis, tertawa, bahkan tidur, sahabat akan selalu hidup dalam hati kalian. ya... setelah Kyungsoo-ku tentunya kekeke~"

.

FIN

.

mian banget kalo ada pihak-pihak yang ga suka sama ceritanya /bow/ saya juga EXO-L kok:)

mind to Review? :)


End file.
